


鬼泣5【VN】纸上谈兵 PWP

by seekplanet



Category: DmC5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekplanet/pseuds/seekplanet
Summary: 嗟！食肉！





	鬼泣5【VN】纸上谈兵 PWP

**Author's Note:**

> 嗟！食肉！

Nero换了个姿势，把书平摊在床上，他翻了个身，两个胳膊肘支起来，低头盯着打开的那一页，他舔了下嘴唇，忍不住把手伸到宽松的裤腰里，这么做之前他先侧耳倾听一番房子里的动静。这会儿是清晨，所有人都在沉在梦的海底，只有第一只醒过来的老鼠才能偷到最新鲜的奶酪，Nero窃笑一声，又在床上打了个滚，弓起腰好给自己的动作留出更多空间。窗外第一缕阳光穿过空气印上床单，他蜷起脚趾，像一尾离水的鱼那样向空中挺起腰，牙齿咬住嘴唇不发出声，手上动作又快又粗暴，来吧，来吧，我马上就到——吱扭，他全身僵硬，惊恐的扭头去看，听到门框的摩擦声时他还不太敢相信，一秒钟之内他为那一声令人恐惧的动静想好了几种理由：风把门吹开了，kyrie的猫钻进来了，什么都有可能——他的阴茎还在自己手里握着，竟然直直立着，还没吓软。而Vergil站在缓慢敞开的门边，盯着他手里的玩意儿看。  
“FUCK YOU！”Nero吼了出来，随后意识到这是凌晨四点，马上压低了声音：“fuck you···”  
“操我？不，我想你操的是你自己。”他梳着背头的老爸波澜不惊的说，可怕的是，他淡色的目光一直停在自己的裆下，Nero忍无可忍的拉过被单裹住自己，他把被单一下拉过头顶，结果脚露了出来，于是不得不蜷起膝盖重新调整皱成一团的被褥。最终，他把被子拉到下巴，对着门口的人怒目而视。  
“你他妈还在这儿！”  
“你在看什么。”  
“不关你事···快走开！”  
Vergil两步迈过来，弯腰捡起地上的本子，Nero绷紧了身子，他真想站起来用拳头把他轰走，但这样一来，他的小兄弟就要彻底被暴露在空气里，这栋房子里最不需要的就是一个清晨遛鸟的恶魔猎人，跟他重新融入人类生活的老爹大打出手。  
Vergil从地上捡起那本书，坐到了床边，Nero拼命往一边撤，几乎要从床上掉下去。他眼睁睁看着Vergil朝着他那侧的嘴角挑起，露出一个令他无地自容的微笑：“我没记错的话，这是我的书，对吧？”  
Nero不说话了，往床单底下钻了钻。  
“你还是处男？”  
Nero被这重磅炸弹炸出了水面，他扯着嗓子喊出声：“你才是处男！”  
“我是你爹。”  
“我不管！你快给我出去！”  
“你很喜欢他？V？”  
燥热的情动因为这句话忽然褪去，萦绕心头的怒火像是湖面上的薄雾，Vergil一吹，就消散无影。Nero嗓子眼里发堵，他抱住自己曲起的膝盖，偏过头去，指头在床单表面下陷。  
“我什么都记得。”Vergil狡猾的说，把书合上，搁在床头柜，伸手捏了捏Nero的耳垂，Nero瞪着他，几乎要跳起来，几乎，但没有，他内心被毫无来由的沮丧填满，他跳不动，也没力气拂开Vergil的手。说实话，他宁愿那只手在那儿多停一会儿，多碰碰他，不过他不敢强求，甚至不敢迎着Vergil的抚摸。他总有种预感，像是纪录片上说的那种，那种患得患失的应激综合征，熬过饥荒的人把食物囤起来，经历战争的人收集枪支，而他把对触摸的渴望堆在屋子里，一直垒到天花板。他觉得，如果自己贪心了，一时满足了内心最见不得人的渴望，那这些好东西，这些触碰和抚摸，就会如流沙一样溜走，像V一样溜走，消失不见，永不复还。  
只要Vergil不抽回手，他也不先扭头甩开他。可最后，耳朵上的手指还是离开了，他忍不住往那个方向偏了下头。  
“让我看看你有没有长进。”Vergil自信的宣布。

 

Nero趴在他的两腿间，咽了下口水，他抬头瞄了下Vergil的表情，才动手解开腰带。Vergil任由他笨拙动作，不比一只小猫在裤子上磨蹭来的更重，年轻人跟他的腰带做着斗争，畏手畏脚的，像是幼儿园第一次做泥塑的小孩，生怕自己做不好，被人批评。  
很快，暖烘烘的手指开始往自己的四角裤里钻，先碰了碰毛发下的柱身，然后往下走，摸到囊袋时像碰到火炭一样，受了惊吓似的，连连后退，差点逃出裤腰，不过片刻之后，又梦游似的回到小腹的毛发，Vergil向下看去时，那些乳白色的手指缠绕在银色耻毛里，他撇撇嘴，不耐烦的发问：“Nero，你要花上一天做这事儿吗？这就是他交给你的？只会对着诗集打手枪？纸上谈兵？”Nero气呼呼瞪了他一眼，满脸怨恨，下一秒就张嘴把他整个吞了下去，这让Vergil仰起脖子出了一大口气，瞬间在温暖的口腔中变得邦硬。不过刺激来的就这么一下，Nero含住他，又不动了，睫毛疑惑的抖动着，似乎在为自己一时逞英雄的举动而后悔。他肯定没料到Vergil的尺寸，那光滑的面颊上鼓出一大块，红色的嘴里塞的饱涨，眼睛也犹犹豫豫不知道该放到哪儿。他像只第一次带上脖圈的小狗崽，进也不是退也不是，原地呜呜叫唤，急的直打转。Vergil叹了口气，伸手摸摸男孩额前的短发，“用舌头。”他耐下性子，“我也不指望你能一步登天，不过凡事都有第一次。”男孩照做了，可效果依旧差强人意，Vergil的阴茎在他嘴里滑来滑去，几次从分开的唇瓣间滑出来，这样下去他们真要花上一整天，Vergil干脆直起腰，抓住Nero后脑勺上的短发，“嘿！”有人抗议道，马上被他的冲撞搞得含混不清。Vergil盯着一颗汗水爬过浅色的眉毛，那双蓝色的眼睛一眨，汗水消失在泛红的眼角。  
“好了，自己趴到床上去，”看到Nero又想反驳，Vergil赶紧按住他的后颈把他推到柔软的床铺上，他的睡裤脱了一半，堪堪挂在两瓣雪白的肉团底下，Vergil的手指顺着圆润的弧度滑下去时，手指下的肌肉不由自主绷紧，整个身体顺着他的抚摸难耐的抬高，不抱希望的追逐他的手指，像只太阳底下被捋过脊椎的猫。  
“V···V···”即使年轻人把脸埋在枕头里，Vergil也能听到他喊的是什么，这让他心生不满，恶魔之王牙根痒痒，回归人类以来的第一次，施虐和破坏欲再次填满他的腹腔。  
他握了一把结实的臀肉，恶狠狠朝一边拉开，厉声说：“我不是他。”  
不由分说，湿润的前端抵到温暖的入口，在他开始入侵时肉环一收一缩，他狠狠一冲，破开了身体底下的年轻人，感觉是在用鞋跟碾碎一只多汁鲜美的甜瓜。  
“操···啊···”年轻人一边骂一边揪紧了床单，肌肉环绷的死紧，这让Vergil寸步难行，“你在干什么，Nero？你难道不想快点吗，我们可没有时间了。”他不耐烦的催促，拍了拍Nero的屁股，可这样做只让Nero更抗拒、体腔收的更紧，不过不得不说，这样倒是更爽，但如同Nero含他一样，这种短暂的刺激不持久，Vergil是个追求效率和结果的人，这种幼稚的行为远不能叫他满足。  
没错，他可以立刻大操大干，用蛮力撑破紧致的甬道，干的Nero鲜血直流，这没什么大不了——他儿子身上流淌的恶魔血脉可以让他几秒钟就恢复如初。而且这样更，嗯，更‘Vergil’一些。  
可他不合时宜的想到昨天看的那个动画片——他实在没什么事情好做，尤其是他戒掉杀戮和捅孪生弟弟的习惯之后，他一天到晚都闲的发慌——对了，那部电影叫什么来着？冻僵？（*frozen指冰雪奇缘）总之，他发现Nero的养姐抱着一桶自制爆米花坐在沙发上看得津津有味，于是他也凑过去瞄了几眼，他发誓这只是为了观察收养Nero二十几年的家庭的艺术品位。结果不知不觉，他人生中的九十分钟就这样溜走了，他本可以用这些时间吸食多少血液，毁灭多少城市啊，他却花在了五岁小女孩的童话世界里。但这都不要紧，要紧的是他记得里面有一句台词：伤了的脑袋可以治，伤了的心治不好。  
所以，Nero的心可以治好吗？Vergil深表怀疑。  
无论如何，Vergil已经丧失了用暴力胁迫他就范的兴趣，他松开掐住乳白色腰线的手指，按了按身下人的脊柱，手指挨个摸过去，摸到银发覆盖后颈，年轻的躯干已经难受的朝半空中拱成了小桥。Vergil叹了口气，上身弯下来，贴住Nero的皮肤，他嘴唇拂过那些琴键一般分明的脊柱关节，喉咙里嘶嘶吐字，声音轻到几乎不可闻，“听着，Nero，我不是V，我不是他。因为我不只是他。”  
那颗银色的脑袋飞快的扭过来，蓝眼睛里聚着一碰就碎的湖水，他张开嘴，想要说些什么，Vergil却关注着无关紧要的事情——他的目光落到下面那瓣丰润的软肉上，上面有上牙留下的牙印。  
他张开嘴，沙哑的低声喊：“V——Vergil？D——Dad？”  
Vergil露出狐狸似的笑，“答案正确。”动了动只埋进去前端的性器，Nero在他的注视下像块融化了的芝士，肌肉迅速软了下来，Vergil一顶到底，抽出，只留个顶端在肉环里，他再次猛地顶进去，带出Nero一声变了调的呻吟，柔韧的身体也像弓一样绷紧。下一轮是猛烈短快的抽插，Nero被撞的直往上滑，嘴里一个劲儿的哼哼唧唧，甚至不知羞耻的拖长了尾音浪叫。Nero自己肯定不知道自己表现的多像个交配时的魅魔，Vergil想，这世上的魅魔有两种，老道的婊子，青涩的处子。Nero随着摩擦的火热的性器撅起屁股，兴奋的发出失态、无措的短促叫声，前者让他像个婊子，后者嘛，只是让他看起来像个追着自己尾巴吠叫的小狗狗，他刚发现这世上有此等好事，快乐的直转圈。  
“Dad····Daddy···”他偏着头，朝Vergil撅起嘴巴，想要一个吻，这让Vergil心上蹿上一股暖流，爬过冰封的高山，他刚想迎接那对嘴唇，却不由得打了个寒颤，贴上去的脸颊也触电般收了回来。他是一座雪山，这一刻，他才发现自己是这样一座雪山，如果没有那股奔腾的温泉，他永远也意识不到，没有对比，他早已对此习以为常。可现在呢？现在一切都不同了，暖流在厚雪上留下刻槽，有个跟他一样眼睛一样头发的小子闯进了他的生命，这座庞大、巍峨的雪山怕是难以自持。Nero开始焦急的往上探身子，急切的想要贴进。为了避免一场毁灭般的雪崩，Vergil坚定的向后撤去，Nero再靠近，他就把两只手指塞进那双亮晶晶的嘴唇里。  
为什么？那双眼睛问，Vergil俯身把阴茎压的更深，眼睛里的湖水裂成碎片，落了下来。  
他插得很快，把那些眼泪都撞散撞碎，Nero擦擦眼睛，趴下去不再喊他daddy了，不过他也没再说脏话，他像是被干累了，含着Vergil的手指，眼睛直直盯着床头柜上的硬皮书一个劲的看。Vergil眉头皱紧，反感的瞄着自己的诗集，烫金字母在视网膜上留下丑陋的痕迹，他从没这么讨厌过文学和诗歌。  
最后一下顶的前所未有的深入，Vergil在火热的甬道深处缴械投降。他还没把性器拔出来，就又硬了。这回他换了个战术，他把Nero翻了过来，让他把两条腿圈在自己腰上，这样下一轮Nero的目光就只能老老实实落在自己身上了，他刚准备就绪，发现那小子的手居然又开始梦游，在床单上缓缓移动着，竟眼睁睁要旅行到那本诗集上去！Vergil又气又怒，心脏发酸，如果人的内心有声音，那正是第一块雪块崩裂的声响，他冷哼一声，抓紧Nero，指头陷进饱满紧实的大腿根部，他朝前顶动着腰，毫不留情的大开大合，剧烈冲撞。

 

Nero疼的猛吸一口气，他甩甩头，像是要甩掉丝丝缕缕、不符实际的念想，他又开骂了，夹杂着不堪入耳的脏字儿，他每多说一个字，都是往Vergil的怒火上浇一勺油，都只会让他受更多的苦。不过他才不怕疼，他的混账老爹要操他就操吧，没什么大不了的。  
甚至刚才他哭也不是因为疼，他哭是因为······反正他不想谈论这话题就是了。  
Vergil总算射了出来，Nero在他退出时不受控制的夹紧了大腿，手也紧紧捂住了脸，他不想让人看见Vergil的精液从他的肛门里流出来。有点可笑，对吧，好像他只要捂住自己的眼睛，谁也就看不到似的。  
他分开一条指缝看出去，Vergil已经穿好裤子，坐在床沿，脸冲着他，欲言又止的样子。  
“你还不滚？！”Nero喊，有点气急败坏。  
“Nero。”  
他没理他，过了一会儿，Vergil又喊了他一次，Nero。  
他这才疲惫的放下手，故意做出无所谓的语气，“你想干什么？”  
“我在这里。”他说。过了好半天，Nero都没听明白他在说什么。  
“我在这里。”他指了指自己的胸膛，又指了指书，“不在那儿。”  
Nero瞪大眼睛，满满的惊恐，溢出的期待，他迫不及待的朝Vergil扑过去，双手一下子穿过他的腋下把他抱了个满怀，毛茸茸的脑袋抵在他的下巴磨蹭，V？V？是你吗？  
“叫我，叫我的名字。”头顶的人轻声说。“Nero，叫我的名字。”  
听到这一句，Nero胸腔中那口难过、悲伤的浊气也挥之一空。他趴在男人怀里，深深吸了一口新鲜，冰凉，带着雪花气味的空气。他咂砸嘴，享受着父亲和V齐聚一堂的时刻。  
“Nero？”  
那声音又问，带着点摇摆和不确定，这一刻，Nero居然不顾场合的笑出了声，听啊，Vergil年纪明明这么大，声线却如此清丽，比他还脆，而V那个美少年总是一副低沉老练的声音，仿佛随时都可以上台深情朗诵一段。如此强烈的对比，如此共振的和弦。  
他不由自主的往那个怀抱里拱了拱，“Vergil···Dad···”他悄声说。  
一只手摸了摸他的头发，窗外飞过一只晨鸟，发出一声清脆的啾鸣。


End file.
